


Kill, Mary, Fuck

by bakanoapit



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: About Whos Fucking Whom, Explicit Talk, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/bakanoapit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shinra. Shizuchan. Izaiza." Drabble. Spesial feat. Erika Sang Master Fujo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill, Mary, Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Durarara (c) Narita Ryohgo

" _Kill, Marry, Fuck,_ " mata Erika berbinar aneh saat mengatakannya. Gelas di tangan kanannya dia putar ke arah tiga cowok yang saat itu duduk melingkar bersamanya—di meja bundar di pojok Restoran Simon. Cewek otaku itu nyengir lebar, "Shizuchan, Izaiza, Shinra."

-o0o-

**Kill, Marry, Fuck**

a Durarara fanfiction

-o0o-

Kadota menyemburkan lemon tea yang sedang dia teguk, terbatuk-batuk.

Ya. Tuhan. Kenapa pembicaraannya bisa sampai seperti ini, eh? Terakhir kali dia ingat, mereka sedang berkumpul untuk makan malam, memutuskan pergi ke restoran sushi milik Simon. Erika dan Walker berdebat tentang seseorang bernama Sebastian Mikael— _Michells_ —siapalah itu, Togusa masih berada di alam imajinasinya dengan Ruri Hijiribe, dan dia santai menikmati porsi sashiminya.

Erika meliriknya kemudian. Dan apapun yang ada di benak cewek fujoshi itu—demi tuhan—Kadota tidak mau tahu. _Nope_. Nah. Sial. Terlambat. Tiga kata dua kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Erika lebih dulu dan mereka terpaksa— _terpaksa_  meladeninya.

"Ayolah, Dotachin, kau jawab duluan."

Mata Kadota berkedut.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau mulai. Kau duluan."  _Dasar fujo kurang kerjaan._

Erika menjulurkan lidah, "Tidak asik," katanya, tapi kemudian melanjutkan juga. Sama sekali mengabaikan tatapan horor dari Walker dan Togusa, "Oke! Aku! Err. Kill Shinra. Marry Izaiza. Fuck Shizuchan," dia menggigit sedotan di gelas jus apelnya, " _Fuck_. Shizuchan. Bayangkan bagaimana stamina monter Shizuchan kalau ada di tempat tidur. Hmmh."

Tidak. Dia tidak mau membayangankannya, terima kasih. Lagipula—

 _—Kenapa pilihannya cowok semua?!_ , Kadota menjerit dalam hati. Meskipun itu pertanyaan bodoh karena semua orang di Ikebukuro tahu sebesar apa cinta Erika terhadap shonenai dan  _yaoi_. Menjadi temannya, berarti siap menghadapi hal-hal—macam  _ini_.

"Kill Shinra. Kill Izaya. Kill Shizuo. Marry Ruri-chan. Fuck Ruri-chan," Togusa buka mulut, hanya untuk dilempari potongan kentang goreng oleh Erika.

("Bukan itu pilihannya, Togusachin!")

Walker berdehem. Mata sipitnya seperti berkata sudah-jawab-saja-supaya-pembicaraan-ini-cepat- _selesai_. Cowok blasteran itu kemudian berkata terbata.

"Kill Shizuo. Marry... Shinra? Fuck—god help us all— _Izaya_."

Erika cuma mengedipkan mata sambil memaikan sumpitnya, "Fuck Izaya, Walker? Wow. kupikir selama ini kau neko. Bukan, ternyata?"

Kadota tidak tahu apa maksud _neko_ —bukan kucing, dari yang dia tangkap. Tapi sudahlah. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang  _aneh_  karena Walker bersemu merah mendengarnya. Lebih penting lagi, tatapan tajam Erika tertuju padanya sekarang. Mantan teman-teman di Akademi Raira,  _maaf_.

"Kill Shinra. Marry Shizu— _Oh Tuhan_ ," Kadota mengerang, membenamkan wajah di tangan. Tidak, dia tidak bisa melanjutkannya. (Marry Shizuo, Fuck Izaya?) Tidak dengan bayangan Shizuo bergaun putih panjang dan Izaya terlentang tanpa busana di tempat tidurnya.  _Shut up_. Dia cowok normal, oke? Dia bisa membayangkan  _apa saja_  yang berhubungan dengan... dengan  _itu_.

"Fuck Izanyan, Dotachin?"

Kadota membuat suara gerutuan dari balik lipatan tangannya.

"Hmm. Izaiza _fuckable_ , ternyata?"

Sudah. Hentikan. Dan jangan sebut Izaya dan kata fuck dalam satu kalimat, tolong. Dia pernah melihat temannya itu telanjang sekali waktu jaman sekolah dulu, di loker setelah pelajaran olahraga. Kadota tahu pasti bagaimana tubuh rampingnya di balik jaket bulu yang selalu dia pakai; bagaimana bentuk pinggangnya; bagaimana lekuk pantat— _GOD_! Lihat? Dia butuh mandi air es secepatnya.

"Memang sih. Kalau aku jadi cowok juga aku pasti pilih Izaya untuk di—" Erika berhenti, melompat dari tempat duduknya dan melambai ke arah entah siapa yang baru masuk ke restoran Simon saat itu, "Hei! Trio Raira di sana, kemari! Kill, Marry, Fuck! Shizuchan, Izaiza, Shinra!"

—Kadota tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Erika Karisawa.  _Tidak_  pernah kenal.

-o0o-


End file.
